A SasoSaku Family Story
by My Sister's Keeper
Summary: This is story of Akasuna Sasori and Haruno Sakura becoming parents. Set 9 1/2 years after Sakura was taken by the akatsuki after her battle with Sasori. First chapter is a little back ground story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is SexyBunny4. This is my first SasoSaku story. I hope you all enjoy this story. This is the prologue. And now with out further a-do, the first chapter to A SasoSaku Story!

* * *

Sakura's POV- 15 years old- Haruno Sakura & Chiyo v.s Akasuna Sasori

I took in a deep breath as I just barely grazed the tip of his poisoned blade that was aimed for my lower right abdomen. I paused for a brief second as I trailed my eyes up the blade to see it protruding from his wooden left arm. I smirked as I got an idea. I grabbed the blade, careful not to accidentally cut my self and used all the strength that I had and pulled him toward me. I prepared my left arm for impact as my right arm pulled the heavy wooden body toward my direction.

Sasori must have seen it coming because mere seconds before my fist made impact, his fist came flying and I had to drop his arm and dunk to avoid being hit. Chiyo came at him from behind and stabbed him in his 'heart' in an embrace with his parents. But just before his heart got penetrated, he dropped a scroll on the ground. Chiyo and I passed out with the signs of the battle being over, her from an extraneous amount of blood loss and I from having little chakra and stamina left. As I passed out, my vision became blurry and my head stared spinning, and the next thing I know, it was pitch black and my body landed to the floor with a thud from the impact due to gravity.

Deidara's POV- Battle grounds of Haruno & Chiyo vs. Akasuna

I sighed and looked at the mess this place is in. That girl sure did a number here. I walked up to Sasori No Danna and picked up the scroll that lay in front of him. It was a reviving scroll that only Sasori No Danna taught me and Tobi to use in case he ever died in battle. The only thing that agitated Sasori No Danna about this scroll is that he doesn't come back as a puppet, he come back as human, going against Donna's point of view of 'eternal art'.

'pffttt... eternal art my ass, yeah.' I thought to my self.

I performed the necessary kanji signs and the next thing that happens is a giant puff of smoke engulfing the air around me and Sasori No Donna. After about a minute or two Sasori No Donna emerged from the giant smoke puff, clad in his akatsuki knee-length jacket, pants and shoes.

"Get up off the ground, Deidara, and grab the girl while I make sure Chiyo is dead and collect the rest of my puppets so I can bring them home and restore them back to their original state," Sasori No Donna said to me.

"What no, 'thank you Deidara for saving my life'. Sure, you're not even alive for two minutes and you start barking orders at me, yeah," I rant, knowing full well that there's a possibility that I might get punched in my mouth for bad-talking Donna-Sama. But his next reaction catches me off guard.

"I don't care how loud or how ever long you feel the need to rant and rave. Just collect the girl because I'm 75% done with what I have to get done and I don't want to be waiting for you. You know how I have very low patience." I squinted my right eye at him, hoping he'd catch fire.

I bit my finger and did a summoning jutsu and in return, I got a giant white clay bird. I did as Donna-Sama 'asked' of me and grabbed the girl. After about a minute or two of getting the girl situated on the bird properly so that she won't fall off while the bird if flying, I finally got her into a fitting position. Sasori No Donna jumped on the birds back so after I got her situated properly and we were off the ground, flying through the air to our next destination. In other words, heading home.

No POV- Akatsuki Hideout

Sakura woke with a sudden jolt going through her body. As she sat up she, she took in her surroundings. Sasori came in the room with a bucket of water, a few towels, bandages and some form of healing cream.

"Good you're awake. That will make patching you up easier," the puppeteer stated at the pinkette. She blinked a few times before his words sunk in. And by that time he had already started to put a wet towel to her bruised face. She flinched when she felt the warmish-hot water touch her nearly freezing skin. When she breathed, it hurt a little. Being apart of the akatsuki for quite some time, Sasori picked up on these types of things and said to her, "If you want, I can wrap your torso up with a bandage so your ribs heal properly. Or if you chose to do so yourself, by all means, make your self happy."

She glared at his face with such intensity and hatered, not even realizing that in due time, she will be looking at that same face, onlythe gaze won't be filled with hate and animosity, but with love and happiness. And in due time, he will return the same gaze filled with love and happiness.

* * *

So this is the first chapter of the story. Nice people make it in this world. So be nice and hit that pretty button and review. It would make me very very happy. :)

SexyBunny4


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is SexyBunny4. This is the second chapter to A SasoSaku Family Story. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sasori's POV- 9 1/2 years Later- Age 27 (AN: Yes I know that in the Anime/Manga he is 35 but bare with me people. It works better with the story line)

I woke with the sun hitting my face from one of the windows in the base/hideout. I felt a weight on my body and saw Saku-Chan laying on top of me. Saku-Chan has been here for almost 9 1/2 years. Sure in the first 6 months, she tired to escape but other than that she stayed here voluntarily. She had her left hand placed on my bare chest, the cold metal bands of her engagement and marriage ring put a slight ting on my warm chest, slowly engulfing the cold spot.

I played with her sentimental jewelry as the memories from last night came flooding back to the front of my mind. (AN: This is Rated T and I'm not trying to get kicked off this site so no explicit details. Gomen ): !) I smiled softly to myself. Sakura-Chan woke without me realizing it and didn't become aware until she said something to me.

"Good Morning," She stated calmly, breaking me out of my thoughts, "what are doing?" I shrugged.

"Who knows," I replied

"You know, it's impolite to not greet someone after they've greeted you. Hasn't Granny Chiyo taught you anything?"

I raised my eyebrows at her in surprise and at her sudden accusation of my impoliteness towards her. I entwined our hands, flipped us over and said a very soft good morning. We locked eyes and she smirked under me. I laughed and shook my head.

"What! What happened? Did I do something? Stop laughing at me, Saso-Kun! Really!"

I continued laughing like there was no tomorrow. When I stopped and calmed down, I looked back at Sakura. Her face is red with anger her cheeks were poofed out making her face look fat and chubby.

"I'm sorry, okay. Don't be mad,"

I started to kiss her face and she wrapped her arms around my neck inviting me in. Then she kissed me passionately. We were getting deeper into each other when Tobi came running into the room yelling, "Sasori- Donna, Sakura- Chan, protect Tobi from Deidara- Sama. Please!" Then he came and jumped onto the bed, curled into a ball atop the covers.

"Tobi get up, and please stop yelling. You'll wake Kairi up," I stated exasperatedly after sitting up from our previous position and a second after I said that, Deidara came running into the room. Tobi shot up immediately at the sight of him.

"Sasori-Donna! Help me!" I got up and before Deidara had a chance to swing at Tobi, I grabbed him by the neck and dragged him toward the door, stopping at the thresh hold to throw him out. I looked at Tobi with a straight face. I pointed to the door and said, "Go out there and deal with him on your own. Stop being a punk that can be easily pushed around."

He got up off the ground because Sakura pushed him off the bed, stating that he was getting our white, clean comforter dirty with his akatsuki jacket. He reluctantly got up and while he walked out, had his head hung low, like he's just been defeated. I closed the door and went to lay back in bed. Sakura and I fall back asleep.

I woke up to find a mop of hair the color of burgundy red. While we were sleep, Kairi must have came from his crib and sandwiched himself between us. He stirred and woke up. I felt his hair and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and said, "goo morning father."

"Good morning Kairi. How are you?"

"I okay. Can we make breakfast?"

"Sure," I said and got up.

"What about momma?"

I looked at her, then replied, "She's still sleeping. Don't worry though, she'll wake up and come downstairs, okay"

"Okay." He smiled and slid of the bed, seeing as he has to use the bed frame to get up there because of his 2 year old height. After he reached the ground, I fixed the covers back so Sakura won't feel a draft and then left the room, grabbing our jackets, with Kairi walking beside me. I slipped the coat over me and handed Kairi his jacket. He briefly stopped to put it on and button up the jacket and ran to keep up with me. We walked to the living room to see a big commotion happening between Tobi and Deidara. I mentally sweat-dropped. They're still going at it with each other? I mentally sighed. There's no talking with these two, they stay fighting day and night.

* * *

Hey This is SexyBunny4. I know this is a short chapter but its only to indroduce Kairi, Sasori's and Sakura's 2 1/2 year old son. Next chapter will hopefully be in Kairi's POV. I don't know yet. Let me know in the review who's POV you want me to write next chapter with.

Goodbye for now and never take a cookie from the cookie jar when mommy said not too. :)


End file.
